criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Get on the Train
Let's Get on the Train is the sixth case featured in A Cute World - a cute fanon series created by Hasuro Haku. It takes place in the Silver Star Train of the Bugou Kingdom. Plot Coming across each other at the Silver Star Station, Candy, Mindy and Aurora decided to take the Silver Star Train to the Bugou Detective Academy together. Since there were no seats left, the trio had to stand on the train. After chatting with her teachers for some time, suddenly, Candy realized that there was a hand touching her buttocks. Scared, she screamed to Aurora and Mindy. While the molester was trying to run away, Aurora managed to grab his hand. By photographic memory, Mindy had remembered the attributes of the molester in just some seconds before Aurora unfortunately let his hand go. In the end, after failing to catch the molester, the girls decided to go to a nearby police station to inform the incident. Per Buckeh, the policeman there, he suspected that the molester was one that they were trying to catch, who had sexually attacked three girls on the train recently. After Mindy recalled the attributes of the molester, which included wearing a green suit, a watch and a silver ring, Bucky managed to call the previous victims for further information, and found three guys that matched Mindy's descriptions, including musician JoEYz, famous model Marky Anton and office worker DeeDee. However, the three guys denied molesting Candy. After collecting information from the previous victims, Bucky discovered that the molester who attacked the three girls and Candy was the same person. And apart from Mindy's descriptions, a victim also revealed to him that she spotted nail polish on the molester's hand. Meanwhile, Aurora recalled that she had touched something soft and a little bloody on the molester's hand when she was trying to grab his hand. After finding out that the only possible answer was a bandage, Aurora spoke to Candy, Mindy and Bucky about the attribute. With the two new clues, the girls, along with Bucky, were able to narrow down the suspect list and found DeeDee guilty of the incident. After several times rejecting harassing Candy, DeeDee escaped the police station, trying to rush towards the entrance where Aurora was standing, only to get hit on the stomach by Aurora, who was in fact a karate master. Eventually, the team got the molester, who said that he molested women to fulfill his hobby, to Bucky and managed to get to the academy. At the academy, the team tried to make sure that Candy would not develop any bad phobia after got molested by DeeDee, which was later successful, turning out that Candy, although still felt scared, would be fine soon. Soon after, Bucky arrived at the academy, delivering a thank-you letter from the previous molested victims to the academy for managing to catch the molester. Some hours later, the team received a call from K7U4i2X's best friend, Baesuro Haku, who informed them of a murder happened right in his mansion. Summary Victim * Weapon *'Molesting' Molester *'DeeDee' Suspects ACW app.= C6SuspectInfo3.png|JoEYz C6SuspectInfo1.png|Marky Anton C6SuspectInfo2.png|DeeDee |-| CC app.= JoeyCC.png|JoEYz MarkyCC.png|Marky Anton DeeDeeCC.png|DeeDee Quasi-suspect(s) ACW app.= C6QuasiSuspectInfo1-Full.png|Buckeh |-| CC app.= BuckehCC.png|Buckeh Molester's Profile *The molester wears a green suit. *The molester wears a watch. *The molester wears a silver ring. *The molester wears nail polish. *The molester has a bandage. Navigation Category:Cases in A Cute World